Functionalized polymers, particularly those functionalized with silicon in combination with one or more heteroatoms, may provide reduced rolling resistance (hysteresis) in silica-filled rubber compositions. The use of such functionalized polymers in rubber compositions used for tire treads may result in a desirable decrease in rolling resistance (hysteresis).